Piedmon: Triumph and Tragedy
by The Fifth Dark Master
Summary: Piedmon returns and that can only mean trouble for the Digidestined! As the former Dark Master begins a new plan of conquest, Azulongmon and Oikawa realise there's something different about Piedmon, and they're right! But what is behind Piedmon's rage?
1. Chapter One: Freedom!

(A figure clad in black leather, wearing black leather boots, trousers, top and who had two glittering eyes under a hood, walks out onto the stage - ME! The Fifth Dark Master!)  
  
Me: (clears throat)Welcome one and all, to my third fanfic, Piedmon: Triumph and Torment! Starring-  
  
(Suddenly Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon appear behind me)  
  
Pumpkinmon & Gotsumon:-US!  
  
Me: (rolls eyes)What the devil are you two doing here?  
  
Pumpkinmon: (grins)Well we are in this fic!  
  
Me: I don't think so! This is an Action\Adventure starring the Digidestined and their enemy Piedmon!  
  
Gotsumon: (disappointed) Y'mean this one ain't about us?  
  
Me: 'Fraid not my rock head friend!  
  
Pumkinmon: (grins) Oh now I get it! We appear in the dramatic conclusion where we save the day! (Looks at me, hopeful) Right?  
  
Me: (shrugs) Heh heh.not really!  
  
Pumpkinmon & Gotsumon: Awwwww!  
  
Me: (chuckles)Don't worry guys! It's a good fic anyway! At least I hope everyone else thinks so! Well anyway on with the show!  
  
Pumpkinmon: Er.don't you mean 'on with the fic'?  
  
(Suddenly the voice of an annoyed reader, (probably you), shouts at the stage)  
  
Rude Reader: OH JUST GET ON WITH THE FLIPPIN FIC!  
  
Me: (gulps) Well with an attitude like that I guess we have to! So enjoy guys! Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Piedmon: Triumph and Torment  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Freedom!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piedmon sighed as he span through the eternal abyss, the sea of diemensional energy, he looked around to see none of the Vilemon nearby. Of course, they had vanished a long time ago, and Piedmon was here.  
  
Of course, wherever here was.  
  
Piedmon's thoughts replayed the events of the day, the day MagnaAngemon used his 'Gate of Destiny' attack and Piedmon was flung through the diemensional gate to.here.  
  
Piedmon's bottom lip curled into a snarl, when he had first ended up here Piedmon realised that maybe the Digidestined might be defeated by some other evil Digimon but alas, that was not the case.  
  
From afar, Piedmon viewed the events of the past four years, the Digidestined had defeated Apoclamon, who was the first ever Dark Digimon. Even a meer human child, Ken Icjicouji, had challenged the Digidestined as the Digimon Emperor, (he had been infected by Milleniummon's dark spore, (which unknown to everyone, was a plot masterminded by Myotismon). Myotismon, one of the Dark Masters' greatest enemies returned in the form of Malomyotismon, but even his darkness could not defeat the light of the Digidestined.  
  
Hah! He didn't even go out in a battle! Piedmon had cackled at the time. Piedmon then realised that Malomyotismon was the last greatest threat the Digidestined could face and was quickly silent.  
  
Piedmon wondered. Could he ever return to the Digital World? It wasn't common for Virus Digimon to be reconfigured at Primary Village, but then again, hadn't Devimon returned as Demidevimon? Etemon as Metaletemon?  
  
Even several moths before, Puppetmon, one of the members of the Dark Master had returned from Digital limbo*, and had the potential to reek havoc on the Digital World. But Piedmon was shocked to discover Puppetmon's true intentions, he hadn't intended to return to his wicked ways, all he wanted was..friendship. And in the end, that had been his own undoing.  
  
A\N: *Check out my other fanfic, The Quest for Friendship, starring Puppetmon  
  
Even Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, two bumbling idiots who used to work for Myotismon had returned from Demonmon's domain*, and caused a lot of chaos for the Digidestined, but not in the way Piedmon who have wanted.  
  
A\N: *Check out my other fanfic Pumpkinmon and Gotsumons' Big Day Out, and this is the last plug for one of my fics I promise!  
  
"I MUST BE FREE!!!!" Piedmon roared to the endless emptiness, when, something very strange happened.  
  
Piedmon shielded his eyes as diemensional energy crackled in front of him, and a diemensional window appeared, and Piedmon gasped at what was in it.  
  
It showed a clearing of trees, which was undoubtedly the Digital World, and a clear blue sky. It was not the same battle ravaged Digital World Piedmon had known, but no mistake it was it.  
  
Piedmon's hand reached out and touched the window, and his hand went right through it.  
  
His body then jolted as he energy crackled over himself, and the next thing he knew, Piedmon was being pulled through..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a place that is.and isn't, three powerful beings discussed this unexpected turn of events.  
  
"Hmph. Now that was unexpected." Gennai muttered, stroking his chin.  
  
"Indeed." Azulongmon nodded, his long form shimmering in the air. His eyes were narrowed at the diemensional window him and Gennai were watching, which showed Piedmon falling through the portal into the Digital World.  
  
Gennai turned to the Digital Guardian of the East. "This is indeed most grave Azulongmon, first Puppetmon, now Piedmon? It seems we're up for some Dark Master reunion!"  
  
Azulongmon sighed. "Perhaps Gennai, or perhaps its is something more. Piedmon's return to the Digital World was brought about by his own designs, perhaps he is searching for something.something he feels he is missing?"  
  
"Like Puppetmon when Puppetmon returned?"  
  
Azulongmon pondered for a moment. "Puppetmon was brought her because he craved for friendship and acceptance, something everyone craves in their lives, but is this what Piedmon is looking for? I think not! There's something tugging at me, as if I'm forgetting something." he trailed off.  
  
"Well er.while your trying to remember that." Gennai said, clearing his throat. "What do you make of this Oikawa?"  
  
Gennai turned to the dozen multi-coloured butterflies floating in the air, that was the lifeforce of the man called Oikawa.  
  
"I don't know." Oikawa said, his voice echoing around them. "My purpose is to merely restore the Digital World.I think we should leave all Digidestined matters to you, but if this Piedmon is as bad as you say it will certainly make my job a lot harder!"  
  
Gennai sighed as he turned around to leave. "I guess this is up to me then, myself and the others will alert the Digidestined."  
  
Oikawa chuckled. "I always wondered whats that like, seperating yourself into thousands of duplicates, each with different names and personalities!"  
  
Gennai chuckled as he began to fade. "Chaotic!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The three Gotsumon wailed as they ran down the pathway in the Digital World, shielding themselves from the bombardment of pink goop the splattered against their rocky hides.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" one wailed.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with you!" the other two shouted as they ran through a set of bushes.  
  
While, they were running, the three looked behind them while they were running.  
  
"Think we lost them?" one gulped.  
  
"I wouldn't kno-" the other began, but never got to finish his sentence, the three Gotsumon ran off the edge of a cliff and fell into the water below - and from that they on learned a valuable lesson - always look where you're running!  
  
At the cliff edge, two Digimon watched these events.  
  
One looked like yellow whipped cream with arms and a gaping mouth with a pink mouse Digimon perched on his back. Their names were Sukamon and Chuumon respectively.  
  
"Gee Chuumon," Sukamon said, dropping a handful of the pink goo he was flinging at the Gotsumon on the ground. "Why do you think they wanted to go for a swim?"  
  
"Hmph! And just when they were in the middle of playing with us!" Chuumon replied.  
  
Suddenly Chuumon's mouse-like ears twitched. "I hear someone's coming!"  
  
Sukamon chuckled. "Now we have fun!"  
  
Sukamon and Chuumon peered over the bush and saw a rather tall Digimon walking by them, before they realised who it was, Sukamon jumped out and flung pink goo at the Digimon yelling "Surprise!"  
  
As Sukamon and Chuumon landed on the pathway in front of the Digimon and gasped when they recognised the Digimon before them!  
  
"Piedmon!" they yelled, sweatdropping.  
  
Sure enough, it was Piedmon and he did not look at all amused.  
  
"Yuck!" he snarled, wiping the pink guck off his front. "Who the devil would dream of throwing this at me? And be brave enough to brag about it?"  
  
Piedmon looked down and saw Sukamon and Chuumon standing in front of him, cringing with fear. He chuckled, a very evil chuckle. "Of course, the Digital World's resident pranksters, Sukamon and Chuumon! Well," he said, cracking his knuckles. "You like jokes do you? Wait till you see what I have planned for you!"  
  
Sukamon and Chuumon were shaking violently. "W-W-W-What a-a-a-a-are y-y-you g-g-going t-t-t-t-t-t-to d-d-do?" Chuumon stuttered.  
  
Piedmon grinned and bent down and patted the two Digimon on the head. "Oh nothing much! I wouldn't play an awful prank with Digimon who have the IQ of STONE!"  
  
Chuumon and Sukamon didn't have the chance to scream. Piedmon laughed when he stood up and looked down on the two Digimon.  
  
Chuumon and Sukamon were now stone statues, frozen with expression of fear on their faces.  
  
"Well," Piedmon laughed as he walked on. "You two will always make a good paper-weight!"  
  
Piedmon then 'accidently' kicked the stone Sukamon and Chuumon statue, which fell over and shattered into pieces.  
  
"Or maybe not!" he said, howling with laughter. 


	2. Chapter Two: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Two  
  
"Calm before the Storm!"  
  
"Hey Kari!" Davis shouted, as he caught up with the girl of his affections, as Kari and Gatomon headed towards the computer room.  
  
"Hm? Oh hey Davis?" Kari grinned.  
  
"Er.where's Veemon?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Right here!" Demiveemon yelled, his small head popping out of Davis' rucksack, munching on some biscuits.  
  
Davis sweatdropped. "Be careful in there Demiveemon! Last time you ate my Maths homework!"  
  
Demiveemon burped. "Hey! You always say the dog ate your homework! Why not say your Digimon ate it?"  
  
Davis rolled his eyes. "Because not everyone knows about the Digital World yet! And I'm not one for telling long stories!"  
  
Demiveemon sighed. "No kidding! Your not one for telling any kind of stories! Oh, but in your sleep you mutter the strangest things about Kari."  
  
Davis went red and shoved an annoyed Demiveemon in his rucksack. "Hehe! That little Digimon! Always telling unbelieveable stories!" Davis grinned as Kari and Gatomon giggled.  
  
They all walked into the classroom and found Izzy, Ken. Yolei, TK, Cody and all their Digimon waiting for them, (except Tentamon, who was in the Digital World).  
  
"About time you came!" Izzy said, a serious expression on his face.  
  
Davis jumped back. "Well sor-ee! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"  
  
Demiveemon popped of Davis' rucksack. "Yeah! You did Davish! Remember? You turned over in your bed and hit the wall of your bedroom!"  
  
Ignoring this, Kari turned to Izzy. "Something wrong Izzy?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Sure is, I didn't want to say anything until you guys arrived but I'm afraid I got bad news, please, take a seat."  
  
Everyone scrambled for chairs except the Digimon who sat on the floor. Davis tried to get a seat beside Kari, but TK beat him to it. Davis ended up sitting beside Yolei.  
  
Izzy took a deep breath and went on. "I received quite a disturbing e-mail from Gennai today, it appears Piedmon, the most powerful of the Dark Masters has returned."  
  
He paused as all the Digimon and Digidestined gasped, except TK, who had an expression of anger on his face.  
  
Izzy continued. "Gennai is rallying all the Digidestined around the world to help in the battle, but he doesn't want us to make a move yet, once all the Digidestined are alerted we will THEN fight Piedmon in battle!"  
  
  
  
Cody shrugged. "Well Izzy, it can't be that bad! We've defeated many evil Digimon now. Can Piedmon be any worse?"  
  
Izzy sighed. "Unfortunately yes, Piedmon was the menace who first conceived of the idea of the Dark Masters, and to put it simply, he makes the Digimon Emperor look like Santa Claus!"  
  
Ken sweatdropped. "Now that's an image I didn't want!"  
  
Yolei cut in. "Look Izzy, wouldn't it just be a good idea to confront this guy now before he does anymore damage?"  
  
Izzy sighed. "Unfortunately no, since time passes much faster in the Digital World, Piedmon had probably assembled a huge army already! No, best we wait until ALL the Digidestined are ready!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I. Said. NO! Hearts Attack!"  
  
Piedmon somersaulted, dodging Monzaemon's attack, as those lethal hearts crashed into a building in Toy Town, causing the building to collapse in on it's self.  
  
"Now.now." Piedmon goaded. "Is that anyway to treat your guests Monzaemon?"  
  
Monzaemon snarled, as a vein throbbed on his furry forehead. "Your no guest of mine Piedmon! You're a liar and a murderer! It took decades before Toy Town ever recovered from the Dark Master's attack!"  
  
Piedmon looked hurt. "Now c'mon, we settled all that, after all, didn't you became Machindramon's lieutenant?"  
  
But this only made Monzaemon even more angry. "I was made WaruMonzaemon against my own will! And Machindramon killed me all the same! Hearts Attack!"  
  
Piedmon rolled his eyes. He obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with Monzaemon. Piedmon removed one of the swords he kept on his back, and gripped it, charging forward and slashing the hearts from Monzaemon's 'Hearts Attack' as he charged forward.  
  
Piedmon slashed at Monzaemon's paw as fluff spilled out of it onto the ground.  
  
Monzaemon roared in pain and swung his other fist at Piedmon, but Piedmon responded by swinging another sword at Monzaemon's paw, slashing it off.  
  
Monzaemon collapsed onto the ground wailing, cradling the stumps where his paws once were.  
  
Piedmon grinned and swiped at Monzaemon's head, slashing an ear off.  
  
Monzaemon roared in agony and collapsed to the ground, trying to touch the ear to soothe, but realising he had no paw to do so.  
  
Piedmon put his foot on Monzaemon's back and slashed a sword across on Monzaemon's back, spilling fluff everywhere on the ground.  
  
Piedmon was prepared to slash Monzaemon's head off and paused  
  
"I could kill you." Piedmon muttered to the wailing Monzaemon. "But." he sighed. "Duty calls."  
  
Piedmon reached into pocket and produced not a black gear.but a silver gear.  
  
Piedmon spun on his fingertip and then held it in his hand. "This is my own design.." Piedmon said. "Based on Devimon's original design but we made some modifications! Heck, why am I saying this? Of course you already know!" he laughed as he threw the silver gear into Monzaemon's back.  
  
Monzaemon roared almost like a real bear an dark energy surrounded him.  
  
"MONZAEMON DIGIVOLVED TO WARUMONZAEMON!"  
  
Piedmon grinned as he saw a transformed Monzaemon before him. Instead of yellow fur, it was now black and badly sitched up. He now wore a red cape and had sharp claws on his left hand.  
  
Warumonzaemon bowed before Piedmon. "Master! Apologies for attacking you in my other form! You really showed me by ripping me apart Master! You sure did!"  
  
Piedmon waved away Warumonzaemon's boot-licking. "As always it's a pleasure to have you back in the Dark Master's service Warumonzaemon, well, at least one of us! Be assured, I will not murder as did that rust bucket Machindramon!"  
  
Warumonzaemon stood up and saluted. "Yes sir?"  
  
"I am now going to give you orders Warumonzaemon! I'm sure there are Digimon who used to be in the employ of other evil Digimon who are requiring new employers! You are to find them and then bring them here so we can use them for a full all out invasion of Primary Village! Understood?" Piedmon asked.  
  
Warumonzaemon nodded. "Yes Master!" he shouted, turning around and running out of Toy Town, stepping and stumbling over some toys as he ran out.  
  
Piedmon looked down at one of the broken toys, picking it up. He remembered the time the Dark Masters first came here.oh.he remembered it well.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
(During Season One, when the Digidestined had returned to Earth to fight Myotismon, and the Dark Masters were then taking over the Digital World)  
  
  
  
"How disgusting.so colourful.be sure to destroy it good Ladydevimon." Piedmon ordered, as he sat back in his throne in Spiral Mountain, watching the viewscreen.  
  
"Sure thing boss!" Ladydevimon grinned on the viewscreen, and proceeded on destroying one of Toy Town's buildings.  
  
"Hey!" Puppetmon protested from behind Piedmon. "Don't wreck everything! I want some of those toys when we're finished!"  
  
Piedmon rolled his eyes and looked down at the fellow Dark Master. "Honestly Puppetmon, there are other matters then getting things for your amusement!"  
  
"Hah!" Metalseadramon laughed from behind the other two. "Be sure to wreck it good Machindramon! It'll be worth it to see Pinocchio here wail like a baby!"  
  
"I don't wail like a baby!" Puppetmon shouted. "Say another thing like that and I'll make you Digitamon's Sunday special!"  
  
Metalseadramon had a look of mock fear on his face. "Oh dear! I guess I'll have to destroy his diner too! Hey, that might not be such a bad idea! I never did like the food there! What do you say we send a 'health inspector' around Piedmon?" he asked, as him and Puppetmon sniggered with laughter.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes.whatever." Piedmon said, stroking his chin as he watched the viewscreen. For  
  
three weeks now the Dark Masters were conquering the Digital World. Piedmon was also watching the events on Earth, in Japan, to be more specific and was hoping Myotismon would be defeated, for if he digivolved to his Mega stage, that could pose a problem.  
  
'The others should be careful not to get cocky.' Piedmon thought. 'In times such as these we need to keep a clear head if we are to gain the title 'Dark Masters''  
  
Piedmon switched the viewscreen from Ladydevimon destroying a Toy Town building, to a hundred Vilemon were pining down a screaming Monzaemon.  
  
"That Monzaemon is very skillful for someone with a brain full of fluff." Piedmon said aloud.  
  
"I thought that was Winnie-the-Pooh?" Puppetmon said.  
  
"Silence!" Piedmon ordered, slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair. "Say Machindramon?"  
  
"Yes?" Machindramon said, his visage now dominating the screen.  
  
"Use our new 'silver gears' on Warumonzaemon." Piedmon ordered. "He could prove useful in future schemes"  
  
Machindramon nodded and walked over to Monzaemon as a silver gear appeared in his hand.  
  
Piedmon then switched the viewscreen to Ladydevimon destroying another Toy Town building.  
  
"No need for that Ladydevimon." Piedmon ordered, holding up a hand. "You may return to Spiral Mountain now.that's enough for one day, tomorrow we can begin talking about conquering the east coast of Server!"  
  
Ladydevimon smiled and bowed her Master. "Yes boss! Will I be practising techniques for tomorrow's battles?"  
  
Piedmon smiled. "Count on it my dear. Piedmon out!"  
  
Piedmon sat back in his throne and suddenly picked up on Puppetmon's and Metalseadramon's conversation.  
  
"'Training Techiniques' eh?" Metalseadramon laughed. "I'm sure he does a lot more with Ladydevimon then that!"  
  
Puppetmon and Machindramon laughed, only to get a glare from Piedmon.  
  
"Are you quite done?" he snapped.  
  
Metalseadramon and Puppetmon nodded and excited the throne room, still snickering.  
  
Piedmon sat back in his throne room. 'Digimon have sick imaginations' he thought. 'But I suppose Ladydevimon is very attractive.no doubt about that..'  
  
  
  
PRESENT DAY.  
  
Piedmon shook himself.  
  
'No need to dwell on the past..' he told himself. 'All my former allies and business associates are gone.and thinking about long ago memories won't bring them back.'  
  
Piedmon sighed and set off, leaving Toy Town behind. This time he would do it, Conquer the Digital World? And then.  
  
He paused. Piedmon then spoke to himself. "Now listen here you follish mon,thinking about such thoughts is so un-evil."  
  
He then dwelled on his thoughts again. Piedmon was right. After he conquered the Digital World.  
  
.then what?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Clearly something is bothering him." the butterflies that were Oikawa noted as they/he watched the diemensional window.  
  
"I agree." Azulongmon nodded. "Did you see the way he attacked Monzaemon? He wasn't using strategy, that was pure rage. He only then realised what he was doing before he nearly decapitated him, and he looked deep in thought after Warumonzaemon left. He wasn't planning.he looked like he was reminiscing about something.or someone?"  
  
"Perhaps." Was all Oikawa said.  
  
Azulongmon nodded. "Clearly this is not the Piedmon we knew.something is definitely wrong. "  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Don't miss the next chapter as Piedmon continues his new plan of conquest for the Digital World! As the Digidestined across the world clash with his army, Piedmon discovers a weapon of unimaginable power with enough power to conquer universes! But why does the former Dark Master still feel.empty?  
  
  
  
Well, did you like the first chapters? Would you like to see more flashbacks on how the Dark Masters conquered the Digital World? Only one thing to do and that's review! 


End file.
